Electronic devices, such as audio (e.g., voice) controlled electronic devices, are capable of performing various functions. For instance, an individual may speak a command to such a device, and in response, the device may be entered into a communications session with another device. Some voice-controlled electronic devices may also include display screens capable of outputting content.